Coffeeshop AU
by this-is-sufficiently-awkward
Summary: a series of stories based on the AU popularized by maliks-butt.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of ficlets based off of the Coffeeshop AU from: .com**

**LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE?**

The shop was nestled on a corner of two slightly busy streets. The building itself was an older design, dark brick covered the surface with ornate stonework surrounding the windows and doors. The building was the semi-popular coffeeshop frequented by the local university students that were too broke to afford Starbucks or the Tea shop across the road. No one could really remember the real name of the shop, but it was known around campus as 'The Den' because of its cozy interior and welcoming atmosphere.

The manager of the shop Altaïr Ibn L'ahad was a tall and slender man, muscular, with a strong bone structure, sharp eyes that were a deep brownish-gold, and short brown hair. His lips were always tightened with a slight scar on the left side of his lips. Altaïr was a stoic man, not much was known about him except that he was a good friend of Malik Al-Sayf a very handsome junior at the university.

The worst was the freshman Ezio Auditore da Firenze, an exchange student from Florence, Italy who had the amazing ability to never keep his dick in his pants. Female patrons who entered the shop were greeted by Ezio's gold eyes and mischievous smile. He had long dark hair that was often tied back with a red ribbon. He had a scar similar to Altaïr's, but a personality exactly the opposite. Ezio was a flirtatious, spontaneous, firecracker of a boy. He was close with the promising art prodigy Leonardo da Vinci, also from his city. They paraded around campus together and travelled home together as well, many speculated that they were dating or at least a fling, but, the amount of girls claiming they've slept with Ezio within the first weeks of the semester seemed to never stop growing.

Then there was Ratonhnhaké:ton otherwise known as Connor Kenway, the sweet native american that looked like a brute, but in reality was the sweetest and most naive barista at the shop. He was taller and twice as muscular as Altaïr and Ezio, and he had all the girls fawning over him, even though he did not acknowledge them in the way they wanted [this is why most speculate that those girls ended up in Ezio's bed]. He was a quite and shy man but was a hard worker, that's why Altaïr had him making more coffees than Ezio, because that boy always seemed to be late and disheveled.

Although the staff was an eclectic bunch, the cafe was a nice place to study, and if you were lucky you would have a great story to tell about the barista's.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio Auditore

7:30 AM

Ezio was startled awake by the obnoxious bussing of his alarm. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the drool from his mouth before slamming the alarm off. He scanned the floor of the room to find a suitable shirt and jeans for him to throw on for the day. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a white button-up, and stumbled into the bathroom trying to not wake his roommate, Yusuf. In the bathroom he took a five minute shower and scrubbed off the last of the booze he had consumed the night before. He hopped out of the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at his face. Chuckling to himself as he pulled his long dark hair back into a ponytail with a red hair ribbon from his sister. He threw on an undershirt, a fresh pair of boxer-briefs, buttoned his shirt, and lazily pulled on his jeans. He walked back into the room and grabbed his motorcycle boots and bag then dashed out of the room hoping to catch Leonardo before his morning shift started.

8:05

Ezio sauntered into the coffee shop where Malik was chatting happily with Connor, _probably waiting for Altaïr to show up_ Ezio thought as he rolled his eyes. Altaïr was in a serious relationship with Maria Thorpe, and english girl Ezio had hit on, on the first day here. It was incredibly awkward when Altaïr had hired him the day before and punching him the next. Ezio smiled and waved at the two, and scanned the corner of the shop for his friend. Ezio saw the young man half asleep amongst several art history books and open sketchbooks, there was charcoal smudged over his hands and face. His golden hair mostly covered by a beanie. Ezio smiled and vaulted over the counter, threw on his apron, and quick made a black coffee. He walked over to Leonardo and tapped him on the shoulder, the artist snorted awake and stared at Ezio sleepily, "Am I late for class?" Leonardo asked drowsily. Ezio laughed, "No Leonardo, it's only eight thirty. You're fine. Here coffee." He smiled and returned to work.

10:00

The day was dragging, Altaïr was making Ezio clean every corner of the shop. He was currently mopping when the doorbell rang, a customer finally! Ezio sighed from relief as he saw his girlfriend Christina walk into the shop. He dropped the mop and greeted her with a kiss, Christina shook her head and pushed Ezio back.

"Ezio, we need to talk." her voice was solemn, Connor hurriedly made a cup of tea behind the counter, expecting the worst.

"What'd wrong babe?" He smiled at her.

"I met someone, someone who wants to be with me."

"I want to be with you Christina."

"That may be true, but you also want to be in the beds of half the girls on campus. We're done." She patted his shoulder and left.

"Christina!" Ezio shouted and ran out the building, "Who is he?"

"Manfredo Soderini, he goes to the community college just down the road."

"He better take good care of you." Ezio's voice turned dark as he spun on his heel and walked back towards the shop.

1:30

Ezio was sulking behind the counter, the tea Connor had made him had run cold hours ago. He hadn't flirted with a single female customer after Christina had left. None of the other baristas were going to talk to him, they knew how angry he could get. But their ignorance irritated Ezio more than Christina leaving him for another man. He glanced at the clock, Leonardo was in a critique until three and he didn't get off work until three thirty. Ezio heaved a sigh and went out back to wash out the 'for here' mugs and platters.

4:00

Ezio burst out of the shop and sprinted towards his Italian class. The fellow baristas wondered why he was taking and introductory level Italian class when he was fluent, but Ezio ignored them. He burst into the classroom and sat in the back next to a blonde who smiled flirtatiously at him. He glanced at her then focused on the lines of paper in front of him as the professor discussed the vocabulary for that week.

10:00

Ezio finished his paper for business ethics and sighed. Talking to Leonardo and Yusuf helped him with his breakup with Christina. He rubbed his eyes, his sleepiness hitting him like a ton of bricks, he pulled off his button up shirt and jeans and collapsed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor

10:30

About halfway through his shift Altaïr told Connor he had to take over for a few minutes while he grabbed breakfast. Connor nodded silently, folded his arms, and leaned against the wall while scanning the shop. It was mostly empty, Ezio was in the corner on his break animatedly talking with Leonardo about this new girl he met, Rosa. Connor smirked lightly, he never understood Ezio's fascination, no, obsession with sex. Connor himself had never really met a girl who he'd want to do that too, nor did he want to unless he met the right girl. Connor shed those thoughts from his mind as the bell from the door rang. Connor looked up and saw a tall and thin girl walk in, she was beautiful, Connor saw that much, but he also watched Ezio's reaction. His eyes were wide and in awe of her 'assets'. She walked up to the counter, Connor lurched from his resting spot and moved towards the register. She looked up at Connor when she was about to place her order. He stared at her blankly, "What?" he asked.

"Uhm nothing, I'll have a non-fat iced soy caramel macchiato no whipped cream." she recited timidly as Connor scribbled her order onto the cup and took her name. As he made her her coffee he felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced back towards where Ezio was sitting, but he was still chatting away with Leonardo, then he ducked his head down and glanced at the girl, Brooke. She was biting her lip and watching him, embarrassed he continued to make her order.

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." He spoke.

"Raydonhogaydoh?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton...But everyone calls him Connor." Ezio shouted from the back booth.

"oh okay." she giggled and turned to Connor. Flashing a bright smile at the man.

"uh-uhm here's your coffee Brooke." Connor mumbled and handed the girl her cup.

"Here's your payment...and my number." She smiled as she walked out of the shop. Connor held the paper with her number on it and stared at the door in shock, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Ezio leapt over the counter shaking Connor from his daze, "Look at you big fella, getting girls numbers and everything, and you didn't even say a thing!" Ezio exclaimed looking at the number Brooke had given Connor.

_Call me._

_Brooke: 555.0192_

_x_

"Hey! Quit hanging around! There's work to be done!" Altaïr announced as he entered the shop. "Novices." he mumbled under his breath, as he waved goodbye to Malik.


	4. Chapter 4

Altaïr

7:00AM

The shop was always nice when neither Ezio nor Connor were there. Altaïr enjoyed opening the shop since it gave him time to clear his head before dealing with Ezio's antics or Connor's inability to talk to female customers. Altaïr pulled out a small moleskin and began to scribble as he waited for the other two baristas to show up for duty. As he scrawled the doorbell rang. Altaïr's head shot up to see a beautiful dark-haired and slender woman. He cleared his throat and took her order, she seemed less than interested in him, rolling her eyes when he tried to make casual conversation. He managed to get her name, Maria Thorpe. After she left Altaïr whipped out his phone and searched her on Facebook.

_In a relationship with Robert de Sable_

Altaïr groaned. He and Robert never got on, Robert was an obnoxious and conniving man, how Maria could stand him was beyond Altaïr's reasoning. He sighed as he flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open', he looked down the road to see Ezio sprinting towards the shop looking really disheveled and bruised. Altaïr shrugged it off and walked back in the shop to finish opening.

Altaïr was knocked out of his daze by the sound of Ezio, sprinting through the door and vaulting over the counter and stayed crouched behind it. Seconds after Vieri di Pazzi burst into the shop and shouted, "Where is he?"

Altaïr sighed,"We're closed Wad al haram."

"Where is that Auditore bastardo? Afraid to handle things yourself?"

Ezio sprung up from the counter and exclaimed, "_Your_ sister seemed quite satisfied with the "handling" I gave her earlier!" Vaulted over the counter, then sprinted out of the door. Altaïr stifled a laugh as Vieri chased after Ezio, seconds later there was a crash in the back room, and Ezio stumbled through the swinging door all ready for work as if the chase hadn't happened moments before.

"Morning Altaïr." Ezio said almost too cheerfully for 7:30 in the morning.

"morning to you too." he mumbled in return.

"Why the long face, messere?" he jokingly pouted, letting his face twitch into a smirk when Altaïr shrugged him off and continued preparing the caffeinated brew, "Come on!" Ezio slapped him on the back, "It's not a girl is it?"

"heh, nothing I can't handle." Altaïr boasted as Ezio chuckled heartily.


End file.
